custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Star Explorers
BIONICLE: Star Explorers ''is the second story from the ''Shperus Magna Chronicles part of The Magna Tales. The story takes place after the events in "The Quest for the Ultimate Toa" ''as a new team of Toa Explorers set off on a whole new adventure around the Neo-Solis Universe and might even encounter a new evil approaching to the universe. Theme song: '"Lost in the Echo"' Story The Journey's End Aftermath After Shperus Magna was reformed by Mata Nui returning life to the world of the Bionicle, it not only did it restore the planet but restored the gravity between the lost planets bringing them back into it's orbit restoring the Neo-Solis System. The Quest for the Ultimate Toa: Book III - Destiny The Final Battle has finally come again between light and shadow on the long lost Bionicle Island; Okoto-Nui. It is up Zuro and his Toa to stop the Makuta once and for all. Re-connections After the defeat of Makuta Nazar the Great Beings felt that it was time to reconnect with the worlds that were lost during the shattering and hope to ally with the other sentient species. So they have chosen a new set of Matoran and became a new Toa team to help re-explore the star system and maybe even find new worlds and went off to reconnect with the lost worlds. The Voyage Begins Instead of building a new robot body the Great Beings decided to build a star ship that can last longer so they voyage further into galaxy in hoping to find other worlds calling it the "Star Ship Nebula" or the "SS-Nebula" or "SS-N" for short. The Great Beings chose a new Toa team specially built for space exploration and fighting capabilities in space and on other worlds with a handful full Matoran engineers, technicians to help keep the ship running and Vortixx weapon and gunsmith to help keep the Toa armed, protected and ready to fight. Characters Toa Explorer Members * Dulan - Toa of Fire (Mission Leader) * Zealot - Toa of Ice (Scientist Officer) * Nalian - Toa of Water (Medical Officer) * Kalel - Toa of Air (Pilot of the SS-Nebula) * Delorious - Toa of Gravity (Executive Officer) * Hala - Toa of Iron (Gunnery Officer) Great Beings * Great Being Zoranna (Commander of the Toa Explorers and the SS-N * Great Being Angonce (Second-in command) Nebula Crew Members * Hexis - Female Vortixx weapon and gunsmith * Ritad - Fa-Matoran Ship Chief Engineer * Cloro & Cyla - Volunteered Female Vortixx sisters Bar tenders ''(The Quest for the Ultimate Toa) * Laxa - Volunteered Skrall Security Chief * Cencore - Sentient Android robot with the ability to transform his appendages into any tool and to explore, gather data and serves sometimes as an A.I. for the ship. * Xesus - Le-Matoran Chronicler * Hakia - Ga-Matoran Astrologist * Kiina - Volunteered Glatorian for the adventure Enemy * Makuta Empire - An organization dedicated to the Brotherhood of Makuta * Emperor Tirax - A Makuta worshiper, warrior and leader * Milax - A Female Vortixx dark hunter Locations * Neo-Solis Magna System * Neo-Magna * Nexus Magna * Maja Magna * Techki Magna See Also * Bionicle: The Quest for the Ultimate Toa * Neo-Solis Magna System Trivia * This story is a mix of Bionicle and Hero Factory. NOT a crossover. * The story was inspired by the game Mass Effect Trilogy * The Makuta Empire was inspired from Star Wars Galactic Empire * Emperor Tirax was an inspiration of Kylo Ren from Star Wars * The SS-N was inspired by SSV Normandy from Mass Effect Category:Shperus Magna Chronicles Category:Storyline